


one little thing (a ring)

by broikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Rings, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: what do you get for the boy who is everything you want in the world?or ;; kiyoomi gets atsumu a gift
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 221





	one little thing (a ring)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confused_Gull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Gull/gifts).



> this was brainrotted back and forth a while ago w/ eli and i turned it into a fic (thank u eli for having promise ring thoughts w me,,,)
> 
> another xmas fic...........i cannot resist the romanticism of wintertime.....i am weak to 
> 
> (also i recommend [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHToCz_WaxE) video of soft piano xmas music to listen to while u read............i had it on the whole time writing and it just Adds to it, yknow)

Kiyoomi didn’t think he’d find himself in a ring shop that night.

It was not a shop he thought he would ever step into for at least a few years, the almost too bright light and dozens of glass cases greeting him the second he was inside. He wouldn’t have thought just a year ago that he’d be stepping in here for Atsumu, especially so soon.

Their date night had been going well.

It was getting closer to Christmas, less than a week before the day. While he loved the wintertime, Kiyoomi had never voluntarily been one for the holiday – anything involving any family functions irritated him to no end – but Atsumu was quite the opposite. He soaked up every bit of tradition that he could, which, as Kiyoomi found out, meant going on many, many dates.

This one had been like their others; a nice dinner and a walk around the city, window shopping and occasionally making a purchase somewhere. It was colder than staying in with a movie (which, yes, was a date), but easier than their attempt at ice skating (which, yes, ended in four very bruised legs), so Kiyoomi was enjoying himself.

They turned a corner they had turned earlier in the night. Atsumu unlinked his arm from Kiyoomi’s.

“Omi, I think I’m gonna pop back into that candy place we went to,” Atsumu said, leaning up to put a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

And with that, he left.

“Just leave me here in the cold, then,” he grumbled, pushing himself into his scarf.

He looked at the stores on the street, looking to see if there was anywhere he could pass the time. His eyes ran over a shop. A thought that had entered his mind – and had promptly left a moment after – returned to him.

_Hm_.

Inside, there was every variation of ring he could think of – small rings, big rings, every kind of stone and cut and sparkle. Lots of jewels, one jewel, no jewels, even. Rose gold, normal gold, silver, black, even some coloured ones that looked to be a part of some sort of special collection. He was overwhelmed with choice. A worker came up to him; he must have looked lost as much as he felt it.

“Do you need help with anything?” she said, smiling kindly at him.

“Ah, yeah…” he said. “I’m just looking for something simple.”

  
  


He and Atsumu returned home not an hour later.

“Ah,” Atsumu yawned, finally free from all of his winter layers. He stretched his arms up, immediately making his way to the couch. “Time to lay down, huh, Omi-Omi?” he asked, plopping down onto the cushions. 

Kiyoomi, still at the door and only halfway out of his layers, dug in his bag and took out the gift bag and, subsequently, the small parchment-wrapped box. It wasn’t heavy, but the weight in his stomach was keeping him from moving.

He hoped… What did he hope? That Atsumu would like it? That it wasn’t too much? The gift, physically, was small, but it was one of the biggest things Kiyoomi had ever even thought about giving.

He looked down at the wrapped box in his hand.

He sighed.

_It’ll be fine_.

Finally taking off the rest of his things, he also came to the couch. Atsumu had secured his territory on the whole thing, his legs stretched across the length. He was looking tiredly at his phone. Kiyoomi moved to their tiny tree and turned on the lights, placing the bag underneath.

“Omi,” Atsumu said, now looking up at him, “what’re you doing? I thought we said no presents.”

“It’s for both of us,” he told him, standing back up. He was faced with a familiar pout. “Don’t look at me like that.” Atsumu’s hands reached his hands out for him to come closer, taking his cheeks in his palms when he leaned down. Kiyoomi accepted the kiss to his lips.

“Love you,” he mumbled against him.

Kiyoomi put a kiss to his forehead. “Love you, too,” he said back.

“Go put the kettle on,” Atsumu said, still holding his face, his cheeks squished between his hands. “I wanna have something warm.”

Kiyoomi moved to the kitchen.

He heard the TV turn on and the familiar chime of Netflix opening as he dug the hot chocolate mix out of the cupboard. He found the marshmallows (which he had to cut smaller, as Atsumu had been on shopping duty and bought the normal sized ones instead of minis. Kiyoomi, mad, still cut them up anyway).

Once drinks were made and a movie was chosen, they properly settled on the couch. 

It wasn’t long before Kiyoomi was getting fed up.

The parcel was watching, staring at him from under the tree, burning a hole in him like a target. He kept glancing over at it, checking it was there, as if it were going to pounce on him at any second. It was practically holding up a giant blinking sign saying _OPEN ME!_.

He looked over at Atsumu. His mug was in hand, already half empty despite the heat and a bit of melted marshmallow on his lip.

It wasn’t much longer before Kiyoomi got off the couch.

“Mmh, Omi, what’re you doing?” Atsumu groaned, holding out a hand to try to pull him back.

Kiyoomi ignored him, shaking him off and moving to the tree to pick the small bag up from the floor. He returned to the couch, plopping himself back down next to Atsumu and holding the handles tight in his grasp. The movie was paused.

Nervously, gingerly, he held it out for Atsumu to take. Atsumu stared back, puzzled. Kiyoomi urged it towards him again. “Open it,” he said softly, his voice and hands impossibly shaky, his eyes impossibly weak.

Atsumu accepted the gift as carefully as it was passed to him, opening it just as delicately, taking the box out of the bag. It slowly emerged from the wrappings. He looked up at Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi looked back, offering him a warm smile to tell him to keep going, to will him to continue. He did, pulling away the paper and fully revealing the box. He opened it carefully, his hands shaking in a similar manner to Kiyoomi’s own, and revealed the two silver bands that were held inside.

“Omi…” Atsumu muttered, staring down at them in awe.

“They’re promise rings,” he explained quietly. “It’s okay if you don’t like them, I just thought it would be nice.” He couldn’t quite bring himself to watch his expression, too nervous to see something he didn’t want to see.

“Kiyoomi.”

He looked up at the sound of his name, his full name. Atsumu said it like it was the only word he could say confidently, like it was the only word he ever wanted to say again. There was a smile on his face.

“I love them,” he said. He was looking at him – really, properly, directly looking. Atsumu looked at him with such ardent intent that Kiyoomi could feel tears welling in his eyes.

He held out a hand, motioning to the box. “Can I?” he asked. A smile fell on his lips in the same manner as the snow outside, slow and quiet. It landed gently, and Atsumu soon did the same. He gave him the box.

Pulling out one of the rings, Kiyoomi took Atsumu’s hand. His fingers were warm. Before continuing, he looked back up at him; the lights of their tree reflected back in his eyes like stars against a dark sky, delicate, never ending, and the tips of his ears were blushed pink.

Kiyoomi slid the ring onto his finger.

_This one_ , he thought, _is just for now. I’ll give him another ring one day, gold, and promise him forever_.

He looked down at the hand, now donning the silver band. He’d been so worried – they’d only been together a year yet, barely living together for two months. He ran his finger over the ring.

“You really like them?” he asked, just in case.

Atsumu took his other hand too, holding them both tightly. “Omi,” he said, “you went through the trouble to pick these out for me – no – for _us_ . Of course I love them. I love _you_. So much, ya don’t even know.”

“Atsu…” was all he could manage.

“I mean it,” he assured. “Can I put yers on now?”

“Please.”

The ring was snug around his finger.

“I’m never takin’ this off,” Atsumu said, holding his hand out in front of him, “I hope ya know that.”

Kiyoomi chuckled, leaning back on the cushions and looking at his own. “You need to take it off during practice.”

“Nope,” he said, “not even then.”

“ _Atsu_ ,” he grumbled.

“ _Omi_ ,” he grumbled back, mockingly.

He took Atsumu’s hand again, looking down at the rings on both of their hands now. They matched – he liked that they matched. “I’ll get us chains to put them on, all right?”

The pout returned to his lips. “Fine,” he said, “but other than that, it’s twenty-four, seven.”

Softly, fondly, he said, “Whatever you say.”

Kiyoomi had never made decisions without thinking.

Everything needed to be calculated to some degree, whether the decision was big – where to go to school, what team to play with, which contracts to sign – or small – what to eat, what to watch, what time to get up. Things needed to be assessed beforehand. Impulse was not Kiyoomi’s friend. Kiyoomi had never made decisions without thinking, yet, when it came to Atsumu, he couldn’t help but throw that complex out the window.

Atsumu took his hands in his again.

“Y’know, Omi,” he said, his turn to rub a thumb over the bands, “I’ve always thought that ya have nice hands, but I gotta say: this one looks a lot nicer like this.”

He placed a kiss to his knuckles, just where the ring was sat.

  
  


Sometime later, much deeper in the night when their mugs were empty and the TV was abandoned to affection and personal attention, Atsumu asked a question.

“What’re we promising?” he asked, looking up. His head was in Kiyoomi’s lap, his hair currently (and happily) accepting the fingers running through it.

“What?” asked Kiyoomi, “What are you talking about?”

“The rings,” he said. “Ya said they were promise rings. What’re we promising?”

Kiyoomi considered the question. He wasn’t even sure, really. Forever, as he’d decided before, would be promised later, promised with the second, golden bands he would buy one day. Now, though, he wasn’t sure what he was promising.

Atsumu sat up, folding his legs under him. He took one of Kiyoomi’s hands and fiddled with his fingers. “Maybe,” he started, and Kiyoomi looked at him expectantly, “we can promise each other now.”

“Now? I don’t get it,” he told him.

“Yeah. Now,” he nodded. “Like, I promise you I’m gonna love ya right now, and you promise me yer gonna love _me_ right now. Doesn’t matter about tomorrow or in an hour or even in a minute, ‘cause we love each other right now, and that’s what matters.”

Kiyoomi said nothing.

What was he supposed to say after that? Something better? He wasn’t sure if he even could. He couldn’t help but let his cheeks warm. There wasn’t a single thing he could think to say – Atsumu’s voice, laced so thoroughly with love, made him feel like he was about to burst.

“Or,” Atsumu said, noticing Kiyoomi’s silence, “we could do somethin’ else. Sorry if that was kinda cheesy.” He lowered his head, but Kiyoomi placed a hand on his cheek, getting him to look back up.

“I like it,” he said quietly.

“Ya do?”

“Yeah.”

The smile returned to Atsumu’s face, the expression unrestrained, sincere, _real_. Kiyoomi leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth, poking his nose into his cheek. Atsumu breathed out a laugh, and Kiyoomi could do nothing but follow. He kissed him again, fully capturing his lips this time. Kisses were interrupted by smiles and small words of confessions of love and neither of them could be any happier.

After a time, Kiyoomi pulled back to fully see Atsumu, who was pressing into the cheek on his hand. There was something in his eyes.

“Are you crying?” he asked him, looking at him closer. He was trying to hold in a laugh.

Atsumu looked at him, his eyes clearly glossy with tears. “No!” he blurted, “‘m not!”

“You look like you are,” he giggled.

He grumbled, pouting again. Kiyoomi, sure he was exaggerating, put his other hand to his face, pulling him closer. He put a kiss to his temple.

“Big baby,” he muttered.

“I am not!”

Kiyoomi didn’t think he’d ever find someone he loved so much, someone who loved _him_ so much. Someone to hold him and kiss him, someone to make memories with, someone to spend the holidays with, someone to get overly emotional in their living room with.

Kiyoomi didn’t think it’d ever be Atsumu, either.

How he got so lucky, then, was beyond him.

**Author's Note:**

> again, credit to eli for about 50% of this (and for some of the lines, i think,, i don't have the original messages to check TT___TT) and also skam for giving me brainworms with minute by minute/minutt for minutt/[insert translation here] for maybe five years now !
> 
> follow me places !  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sonokeiji_) | [tumblr](https://etherealparrish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
